


Sonic Showered With Affection

by EnsignOrSutin



Series: Ezri and the Ensign [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: (At Least The Way I See It), Developing Relationship, F/M, Porn With Technobabble, Porn Without Plot, Relationship With No Labels, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, Sonic Shower Sex, Technobabble, This Is How You Have Sex In A Sonic Shower, sweaty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsignOrSutin/pseuds/EnsignOrSutin
Summary: After building up a sweat playing Racquetball, Ezri and her lover step into the sonic shower together...
Relationships: Ezri Dax/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Ezri and the Ensign [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582336
Kudos: 2





	Sonic Showered With Affection

Though their racquetball session had left them with little desire to run, Ezri and the Ensign had worked up more than just a sweat on the court, and both were eager to make it back to the privacy of Ezri's quarters. Hurrying the short walk from the turbolift to her door, the pair began to let their guards down, making their intentions obvious to any passerby who may have been in the vicinity.

Both had agreed to keep their liaisons a secret between themselves, partly to add a little spice to the new form that their relationship had taken, yet also as neither knew exactly what that form was. Though the new physical dimension their friendship came with an emotional connection as well, neither wanted to be the first to label what it was that they shared together. Each had caught the others eye from the first time they met, but that was not so long ago relatively speaking, and neither could completely deny each others appeal would otherwise have been just a fast forming friendship outside of the confines of the war which continued to rage in the solar systems beyond.

The door began to open and Ezri made her way through before it had even stopped moving, the smack on her behind from an all too eager playmate spurring her on and into her living room. She yelped in surprise and turned as soon as she could to see him right behind her, already through the door himself, racquet thrown to the sofa, and his arms outstretched and grabbing her. She extended her lips and they gladly caught his as his arms encompassed her in his perspiring embrace.

Their tongues challenged each other with equal vigour, their recent recreational sparring informing the manner of its amorous successor. He held her close as she dropped her own racquet to the floor, her hands reaching behind his head and fumbling with his hairband as she fought to remove it from his sweat soaked hair. They held each other up as they both stumbled, the two friendly rivals grappling with their shoes, giggling to each other with their lips still together. Mission accomplished, they enveloped each other once more as they regained their balance, their bare feet gently touching as their uncovered skin fought to find a connection with that of the other in anyway that they could.

He brought his hands to the front of her bodysuit and begun to unzip it. The skin of her chest glistened from the sweat revealed underneath and the invigorating sight gave him the burst of energy to pull it down further, freeing her bra whilst trapping her arms to her sides.

“Fighting dirty now are we?” she confidently joked. “It's not my fault if you can't beat a superior opponent without an unfair advantage.”

Her competitor began to kiss the skin he'd revealed, answering her challenge between savouring her musky scent that their exercise had presented. “Oh I wouldn't say you're a superior opponent” he quipped, his tongue returning to the taste which was uniquely hers, “but you're definitely superior.”

He got down to his knees and his lips caressed her stomach, her belly button, he pulled her one piece garment down further to reveal more and more of her flesh. She wriggled her hands free and held his head, which she gently pulled away from herself.

“Oh you know I'm gonna make you stick to that bet you lost.” Although she couldn't entirely put a name to her attraction to him, she loved the way it was as though the less presentable she felt, the more attractive he found her. “But maybe we should make our way to the sonic shower first?” she suggested.

He gazed up and looked her straight in the eyes, his heart was racing and he was right where he wanted to be. He adored her taste, and with her scent in the air he would have ripped her underwear off with his teeth to drink all of her in where he knelt. She let his head go to remove her bra, and relaxed at the loss of its tight restraint, her pert breasts wishing to be restricted by nothing more than the body of the man still on his knees in front of her for this latest exercise that was now brewing between them. Unable to resist any longer he brought his mouth to her underpants and revelled in the experience, breaking contact only as he pulled down the remainder of what she was wearing. Her body suit and knickers rolled down her legs and she removed them completely, stepping backwards to make him admire her with his eyes rather than his mouth as she stood there stark naked in front of him.

He could still hardly believe the sight in front of his eyes as he looked up and gazed at the woman, sweat still trickling down her body, who stood there in front of him. For all of Jadzia's friendships she'd rekindled, and all the new ones she'd made herself, knowing that he was the only one she saw worthy to marvel at her in such an intimate, and personal display still caught him off guard.

She began to stretch and made the most of the freedom which her undressing had afforded her. One hand ran its way through her short black tousled hair as she relished the way her body was captivating the audience of one still on his knees before her. But looking back down her competitive nature quickly took hold and she lifted him up with sole intention of making him just as exposed as she was.

He began to remove his arms from his top as soon as she started to unzip him, her hand travelling steadily down his chest until she grabbed his flourishing member when she reached the bottom of the link.

“Don't want to get this caught” she thought out loud as she placed one hand down his skintight boxers, cupping him to protect the next piece of sporting equipment she intended to play with.

She kept her hand where it was, gently stroking him as he pulled down his clothes. She reluctantly let go as he revealed himself completely, and grabbed hold of her once more. Their naked bodies collided and their skin was gliding against each other in their embrace. She felt him pressed against her pelvis, and grabbed his behind to bring it in closer.

“So what was that you were saying about the sonic shower?” he reminded her as he began to steer them both towards the bathroom. This was all the incentive Ezri needed as she grabbed his hand and ran to the door. He grinned as he began to issue the command without any hesitation, “Computer...”

“Activate sonic shower!” she continued before the station's ethereal voice even had a chance to respond.

They heard the refreshing reverberations switch on as they made their way through the bathroom doorway. Ezri turned and continued her way backwards, beckoning her playmate towards her with a single finger. He followed her with devotion, his eyes darting across her naked flesh and the more she sank into the relaxing cubicle, the more rigid he became.

Ezri ran her fingers through her hair once more, loosening it for the vibrations to fully remove the sweat she'd built up with the help of her lover who now joined her in the waves. She had to take a further step back so the stall could accommodate them both, but relished their close proximity. His body was teasingly close, his hard member stood tantalisingly in front of her and she could see it reach out as he breathed in deeply to savour her scent that now swirled around them before it would dissipate completely.

He brought his hand to the manual control which had been switched on with the shower itself, and began to focus the sonic waves which enveloped them. The deeper the pitch of the waves, the deeper Ezri sank into her relaxation, and he stared the sight of her bathing. Stroking her arms she revealed the silkiest of skin from the perspiration which was evaporating away, and she began to brush down the rest of her body. Seeing what he had reached for, and where his eyes were staying, Ezri kept her hands to herself, and began to enjoy the touch of her own fingers against the curve of her breasts.

She saw the lights brighten at the top of the shower, and waited impatiently as they started to descend with the acoustic confinement beams which they accompanied. She shook her head and giggled as she felt the more focused waves on her face, and they began to slow their pace when reaching her neck. The Ensign could feel the pleasant tingle himself as it descended, but remained transfixed by the performance being put on in front of him, and how she reacted to the intensity he commanded. The effect of the shower had made Ezri's skin as smooth as silk, and her hands glided effortlessly across her chest. She brought them underneath the curve of her bosom which she lifted to meet the tantalising pulses.

He watched her nipples harden as the more teasing waves finally reached them. She gently purred as she continued to cup herself, her fingers gently rolling and squeezing when they reached her areolas. He toyed with the control, raising and lowering his thumb on the touchpad and watched his partner as she delighted with the waves' corresponding motion against her breasts. He stopped its hovering and continued its descent when she began to lower one hand down her chest, her eyes locking on his with a pleading look that begged him to follow. The waves pusued her meandering palm and he soon felt the more concentrated vibrations reach the tip of his penis. He shivered as they made their way down his vertical shaft, but his eyes never once left Ezri's still descending hand.

She saw him shake and brought her other hand from her nipple and down to the Ensign's cock, grabbing it in a simple but resolute grip. He quickly moved his hand to a different control, and saw her smirk as she noticed the intake manifolds around them began to slow. She squeezed her hand tightly up his shaft and watched intently as a stream of precum began to drizzle its way towards her fist. Ensuring she could now clean it before the shower, she wiped it up with a finger which she popped into her mouth, and promptly swallowed.

She flashed him an excited grin, and finally surrendered to the urge to envelop him in her arms. Her tongue found his and their playful rivalry continued once more. He brought his hands to her buttocks and sharply pulled her whole body into his, his dick bounding at being pressed against the skin of her belly. He held his hands firm, but gently began to tease the top of her crack with his thumb, gently stroking the separation of her cheeks before a solitary finger began to slowly probe deeper.

She pulled her tongue away from his long enough so she could see to make sure her own fingers found the right control, but brought it back to its sparring as soon as she could. She lowered the beams to where his finger was exploring, and began to revel in the feeling of her more sensitive areas being exposed to the targeted waves. Using them solely for her pleasure now the shower had served its primary function, the Ensign's digit floated effortlessly through the cleft of her exfoliated skin, and teasingly skirted her rear opening on the way to its more natural destination.

“Ohhhhhh, that feels good” she managed to get out as he parted her cheeks with both hands now. Her head fell back and the Ensign began to kiss and nibble at her neck as the waves gained more access to her velvety loins. He opened his legs to uncover them even further, and with the crest of the sonic shower's intensity right where she wanted, she brought her hand from the control and straight to her eager pussy. She spread her dewy lips, and released herself fully to the waves which now permeated her completely.

“You mean it didn't before?” her partner joked as he adjusted his hands, now holding her full weight as she sank into the feeling with only one arm weakly still around him. Her own finger now fully replaced his as she began to penetrate herself, sliding it gently in and out while her circling thumb engaged itself in a cycle of rubbing and exposing her clit.

“It could be....” Ezri struggled to complete her sentence as her train of thought remained elsewhere. She also knew he'd accept her invitation without hesitation, but didn't want to remove the pleasure from between her legs for even an instant. “...could be better still” she concluded, “for the both us.”

With his mouth still at her neck he let out an appreciative growl now he could finally give in to his urges. She chuckled as she regained her composure and lifted her weight from his hands which soon spun her round. She raised herself onto her toes and began to rub her behind on his cock which jumped at the attention it was receiving once more.

She positioned her hands on the wall in front of her in preparation for what was to come. Although the cubicle was hardly roomy, she knew from her recent first hand experience that any support she could manage would be needed. No words were needed to let her partner know she was ready however, as she felt his hands find their own place of support, one on her hips and one at her breast. He gently caressed her back with his lips as he finally brought one hand to himself, and held his hard cock straight as he eased it inside her. She helped his entrance by extending herself back towards, and around him, taking his full length as she returned a hand to the controls.

Her insatiable loins found themselves in the sweet spot of being filled by the man she cared about most, and trembling from the most focused waves the shower could provide as she let herself become one with the sheer pleasure that coursed through her veins.

Her partner continued to rhythmically piston himself inside of her as he brought his hand back round to her clit. Not wanting to interfere with the stream of vibrations Ezri was so obviously relishing, he simply brought them to her lips to fully expose her to their fervour. He accelerated his hips as he heard her moans increase, and the heightened grind of their privates plying each other transformed his heavy breathing into moaning, in turn.

Ezri's arms, already weary from their racquetball foreplay, began to weaken even more under the strain of her pleasure. The Ensign's own attention was on his fingers which squeezed and caressed her breast, his hip motions had succumbed to their primal instinct, the increased speed of which also served to rub his fingers against the side of her clit. Her throbbing clit which was still exposed to the narrow field of concentration it dipped in and out of with the amorous pair's ever invigorating movements.

The Ensign began to give in to his body's tiring state as he felt the beginning of the end of their tryst. He could feel the extra squeeze of Ezri's spasming muscles around his dick, and allowed himself to crumple around her as he forced the last of his energy to his gyrating hips, and the final peak of pleasure which mirrored Ezri's own. Her body convulsed under the weight and feel of his chest on her back as she felt her lover explode inside of her, all their connections cementing their synchronisation as they both enjoyed the climax of their labours.

Both breathing, and smiling, as heavily as they had done all afternoon, the Ensign carefully lowered himself, removing his now more modest member from its native embrace. Ezri turned to face him, her breaths still deep but slowing, and saw him languish completely as he made himself comfortable sitting on the cubicle floor. His hand found its way to the controls for one last time, instinct giving him the energy to deactivate the focused beams, and it was soon joined by Ezri's. She reset the intake manifolds to take away teh remnants of their second round of exercise and made her own way to sit in the lap of her lover as the pair recovered in each others arms, and the glow that remained between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it might be fun to write a shower scene, but there's really not much detail out there on how Star Trek's sonic showers work, especially in terms of erotic uses. What's the equivalent of specifically aiming a shower head somewhere? How do you make sure people are lubed up if getting wet just gets whisked away?
> 
> So this is what I came up with, please let me know what you think.


End file.
